cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
CT-4471 'Trekk'
Trekk is a brash Clone Trooper who chooses to fight only so that others may be spared the harsh realities of war, believing only the Clones would be able to handle the growing threat of the Battle Droid war machine. He has fought in numerous greuling battles during the Clone Wars and as a result has become a hardened combatant as well as an inspiration for many of the people he's encountered. Personality Not one to blindly follow orders without good reason, Trekk quickly painted himself as a stubborn Officer in the Republic's 12th Legion. His subbordinates adopted this trait and favoured his word over that of their superior's superiors. Trekk refused to do anything that would harm civilians or silence the innocent. It was easy for Trekk to find fault with many people, but always offered to help them improve themselves. He demonstrated this with a haphazard Militia on Aegis, training them in army tactics and marksmanship. In spite of his rather vain appearance, he cared deeply for those he fought alongside and valued their lives more than his own. Combat Role Trekk was intially trained to be sniper. A skill that served him well in the early stages of the war. Throughout the war he'd learn to use many other weapons to great effect, such as the Z-6 Rotary Cannon and Vehicle-mounted cannons. Notable Allies Danni Hikoka- Jedi Padawan who he served with on many occasions. Senior Commander Bralov- 12th Legion's commanding officer. Captain Crunch- Not a cereal. Captain of 12th Legion's Brawler Company. Sergeant Gunny- Trekk's closest brother and a lover of "the fine arts of kaboom". Albert Horrace- Jedi Master in command of the 12th Legion. Commander Bacara- Clone Commander in charge of the 21st Nova Corps. Ki-Adi Mundi- Jedi Master in command of the 21st Nova Corps. The First Year of the Clone Wars The first battle of Geonosis Being one of the earlier Clones, Trekk was dispatched for the barren wastelands of Geonosis like most of his bretherin. At this point he was just a Private. The 12th Legion was tasked with destroying Communications Relays in the area to maintain the secrecy of a squad of Commandos operating in the area. Hailfires had struck the Battalion with frequent hit-and-run attacks before they were able to find terrain suitable to counter-attack and obliterate the Hailfire Tank Droids. With less than a quarter of the Battalion remaining, they were barely able to terminate the Relays. Among the casualties were several Captains and the Commander of the Battalion. MIA Because of the severe casualties the 12th Battalion endured, they were ordered to return to Kamino and collect several hundred new clones to re-establish the Battalion. For unknown reasons, the Acclamator transporting them had crashed on to a lush, jungle planet, during hyperspace. Knowing they couldn't stay in the crumbling mass of twisted metal, the Clones salvaged what they could and abandoned the wreck. During their search for refuge, Trekk broke off from the scouts and was ambushed by a Twi'lek named Danni Hikoka. Realising they weren't a threat to eachother, the two began arguing. They were interrupted by a Trandoshan Merc who died during his attack. Hikoka then fled when asked to join then. Trekk pursued her and eventually gained her trust. After several days of eluding their predators and the number of living Clones slowly dwindling due to both their injuries from the initial crash and the relentless Trandoshan hunters, the group eventually located their base of operations, a mobile flying fortress hovering above the island. Hikoka used her connection to the Force to get the Clones aboard without drawing attention, slowly amassing their numbers. Before she could get the last two Clones on the fortress, Trekk's group was discovered and were pinned by the Trandoshans, unable to move. The Clones not aboard the fortress began thnning their numbers with sniper fire, enabling the squad to reach the comms room and summon a rescue party. However, the station suffered critical damage during the skirmish and was forced down. A Light Frigate appearing out of hyperspace signalled their salvation. In response, the Trandoshans quickly fled on Speeders. Only Trekk, five other clones and Hikoka survived the ordeal. The Battalion The Frigate returned to Kamino where the Legion was restocked. The 6 clones who'd survived past events were all promoted and distributed around the Legion in an attempt to improve the newly trained clones' chances of survival. Trekk was promoted to Lieutenant and placed in Brawler Company. Immediately after, the 12th Battalion was dispatched to a planet named Haven. During the flight to the Planet, Trekk noticed Hikoka stood in the hangar bay. He went over and re-introduced himself as "The guy you thought it'd be fun to sneak up on." as she didn't recognise him because of his newly marked armour. The two spoke for a while, Trekk introducing the Padawan to his new Platoon and expressing concern for his abilities as a leader. Hikoka reassured him that he'd already shown that he was a competant leader back on the island. Haven Ironically, despite its welcoming name, Haven was anything but a hospitable planet. The CIS had a strong presence here, a presence the 12th were expexted to remove. Trekk took part in the orbital assault, leading his platoon into the heart of a Banking Clan Frigate and turning its guns on the flag ship of the CIS. A move that saved one of the Acclamator Transports and her crew from death. After securing a landing zone, the 12th spearheaded the assault on the capital, a decision Trekk and seveal others lamented given how inexperienced the reformed Battalion was. If it weren't for the coordination of the officers among them it's possible few of them would have survived their first battle. The Droids put up fierce resistance, which was futile in the face of the Republic's constant flanking. Being a cowardly man, the Primeminister of Haven, Dozzir, surrendered as soon as the Clones were on his doorstep. Felucia The luck of the Legion seemed to be changing for the better. Unfortunately, it wouldn't last. After the Republic's victory on Muunilinst, they were paired with the 31st Tank Corps and given the objective of destroying multiple blockades down a crevace that was going to be a much required supply line for the 101st battalion, which was struggling to hold its own against relentless CIS assaults. It was selected because it was relatively safe from aerial attacks. Both of the assault forces were struggling to punch through the barricades quickly enough. Their lack of progress eventually resulted in a global evacuation, much to 4471's dismay. With the 31st and 12th in full retreat, the CIS took advantage and pursued them. Casualties began mounting mainly because of the lack of air cover. An issue quickly resolved by Trekk's idea to boody trap the AT-TEs as a divertion while they Juggernauts fled to the evacuation zone. Aegis Aegis was a planet popular with refugees and anyone trying to escape the growing conflict betwen the CIS and Galactic Republic because of how isolated it was. For the same reasons it became a new battery of slaves for the CIS. The inhabitants quickly formed a milita with the goal of fending off their invaders, but it quickly proved futile as they couldn't cope with the number of CIS Battle Droids deployed there. It was only a matter of time before they were forced to reach out for aid from anyone who would listen. The call was answered by the General in command of the 12th Legion, which was already tasked with a relief mission to the planet Volantis. He instructed Commander Bralov to gather his best men and swing past the planet to quickly deploy them. Hikoka was selected to lead this task force and was delighted that Trekk's platoon was chosen to be part of the operation. They reached the planet as planned and luckily weren't detected as they went in to land. After several hours they were eventually detected by a scout from the rebellion who lead them back to their command center. To Trekk's surprise, the rebels looked extremely well organised and only lacked in military discipline and numbers. Something the clones quickly set out to remedy by targeting prison camps and training them extensively. Trekk took kindly to the rebels he'd been sent to assist, something most of his brothers found odd considering he had always been cold to most strangers. The pilots left with a couple of Clone Troopers to relocate the shuttle to a more concealed and easier to reach location. As winter rolled in a week later, their progress slowly ground to a halt because of the constant and sudden build up of snow and lack of food. One of the rebels became careless and through his actions the rebels command center was exposed. The CIS launched a ferocious attack on the underground encampment and spared no one. The clones and their allies were forced to retreat. But Trekk stood his ground for as long as possible using a Z-6 Rotary Cannon to allow as many refugees and rebels to escape into their tunnels as possible. Hikoka and Gunny, two of his closest friends desperately tried to call him back, but he responded by collapsing the tunnels, sealing himself inside with the droids. Although defiant, the clone was ultimately undone when he ran out of ammunition. Instead of killing him, the Droids arrested him. Trekk went quietly, without any resistance once he was ordered on to the ground. He was taken to a menacing looking fortress and seated in a dull looking interrogation room, guarded by two Commando Droids. The next face to enter the room was the General in charge of the CIS campaign on the planet. Who began questioning the prisoner. Trekk decided he was going to be as awkward as possible. Interrupting his interrogator constantly before finally making his move, timing it with the CIS Officer's third beckon to one of his guards to strike the prisoner. Using the droid as a shield, Trekk almost instantaneously gunned down the both of them as the Officer fled, summoning reinforcements. Instead of pursuing him, Trekk began freeing the other prisoners, including a few Wookies, who were all too happy to take up arms against their captors. The fortress quickly became the property of the opressed as Trekk worked his way up, freeing and arming prisoners along his route to the man responsible for the suffering of the people who called upon him. Trekk burst into the CIS Commander's office as he was boarding a shuttle to escape. The Clone made short work of the guarding droids with a well placed grenade that rendered the shuttle inoperable. Faced with no alternative, the Commander quickly surrendered, ending the slave trade on Aegis. The refugees were all too happy to allign themselves with the Republic after the displays of heroism and bravery the clones and Jedi showed. Both the refugees and Republic found the end result find mutually beneficial now that they had protection and the Republic had more resources at their disposal. Battle over Volantis After their victory on Aegis, the platoon were ordered to rendezvous with their battalion on board the Redemption, which was now in orbit of the planet Volantis. Upon their arrival they were greeted with the sight of a full Seperatist assault on the defending fleet. The Shuttle transporting them was quickly shot down, however, the pilots, in one final sacrifice, veered the doomed vessel into the hangar bay of a Separatist Capital Ship, crashing into several Droid Fighters. After regaining his composure, Trekk tried to hail one of the Republic ships for immediate evacuation of his wounded. He was answered by an Admiral by the name of Philline, who demanded he destroy the ship's reactors and get out alive if he wanted any help for his platoon. Outraged, Trekk threatened the admiral with three weeks in a Bacta tank should he lose any men as a result of him delaying medical attention. Hikoka then intervened to calm down the two Officers. Phillice shrugged off the Clone's remark and provided them with a map that highlighted the best route to the reactor and then the nearest escape pods. Most of the platoon were tasked with escorting the wounded to the escape pods while 5 others, including Hikoka, accompanied him to the reactor. After struggling to reach the reactor through the tight security, Trekk had his group carry on without him while he rigged the reactor to explode, promising them he'd "stay alive". Accidentally setting the timer to 2 minutes, Trekk was forced to run for his life and ignore the pain of each shot the Droids fired at him without relent. He dived into the Pod his allies had held for him and they jettisoned just as the Providence was engulfed in the aftermath of the sabotage. True to his word, Phillice dispatched a shuttle to collect the pod containing the troopers. Despte their less than stable relationship, he wanted to congratulate Trekk and his men on a job well done. He gave a grimace of despair when he saw the lieutenant being carried out of the pod and straight into the medical bay. Echoes from the Past Trekk awoke alone and in darkness aboard a Medical Station. Knowing something wasn't right, he immediately got up and began searching for the missing crew. In his exploration he began suffering from violent hallucinations and came across an ARC Trooper who agreed to escort him to storage in order to find the wounded Lieutenant's armour and arm him. On the way the ARC Trooper explained that the station's crew had turned into animalistic predators and he was trying to call for assistance. However, the communication rooms were swarming with their bretherin and there was no way he could get past them. Once they reached the storage room holding his armour, the ARC Trooper decided that he couldn't keep Trekk with him, knowing that he was suffering from the same dementia that claimed the others. He left Trekk to fend for himself, in the hopes that he'd be able to "keep himself sane long enough to do something useful" As he left the storage Room Trekk stumled over a canister full of explosive charges. He questioned whether he should take them or not, being reluctant to risk killing other Clones. As he looked back up he was confronted by a hallucination of a female Zabrak. She taunted him, telling Trekk that submission was the only way to end his pain. The clone bluntly responded by swearing at the Zabrak in Mando'a and marching off with the explosives. After sneaking around the station for what seemed like hours, Trekk found records revealing to him that he was unconcious for at least a week. Other logs he found detailed excavation works on a large asteroid in preparation for a perminant medical facility. During the digging they found a crystaline structure baring an errie resemblance to a humanoid. Other logs he found stated that roughly a day later the staff and patients began experiencing violent hallucinations. Once again, the Zabrak returned to torment him, introducing herself as Daina. In one final attempt to break Trekk's spirit, she had the Clones she could control rush him. With no alternative, Trekk was forced to break open a window using one of the charges, killing his pursuers in the process. Racked with guilt for the brothers he just killed, Trekk was ready to give in until his grieving was interrupted by the ARC Trooper from before, who told him that if he wanted to kill Daina, he'd have to disable the docking clamps holding the nearest Medical Frigate in place. His journey to the clamps wasn't the challenge Trekk was faced with. Determined to save herself, Daina focused her efforts on corrupting the greatest threat to her, forcing Trekk to witness greusome acts and take notice of his guilt over the deaths of the people who relied on him. The only thing keeping him going was the tought of Daina's death. He was able to battle through his own mind and release the Frigate by destroying the docking clamps. With the Frigate free, the ARC Trooper immediately turned to a large, fractured asteroid and ploughed the ship directly into it, sacrificing himself to end the nightmare that consumed hundreds of others before him. Debris from the resulting explosion hurtled into the station, tearing it apart with each chunk of rock that bit through the hull. Despite the carnage that awoke with Daina's demise, some clones that were fortunte enough to be wearing full sets of their armour were able to regain conciousness. They gathered as many survivors as they could regardless of their condition and nestled themselves down on a plate of debris. An engineer among them was able to gather enough electronics and manufacture a short-range transmitter in order to summon for help. Son after, later they were picked up by a salvage ship. The Second Year of the Clone Wars Bara Manga Sincom-1 Sincom-1 was a high-security Space Station which served two purposes, imprisonment and research. The CIS were working on several prototype designs of a 'Terror' Droid at this Station until Nova Corps were deployed to destroy it. Said prototypes were being pitted against the captured clones of the 12th Battalion. 2 variants of the prototype droid had been pitted against and failed to eleminate the 36 Troops they were put against, primarily because CT-4471 was always able to find flaws with their designs and exploit these weaknesses with frightening efficiency. While being escorted to the arena to challenge the third iteration of the B4 Terror Droid, the station was rocked by an assault from a division of the 21st Nova Corps heralded by Bacara himself. The attack providing them with a distraction, Trekk's men quickly over-whelmed their escorts and ceased their weapons trying to join with the Marines. Along the way they found an Armoury storing a selection of prototype weapons, the soldiers exchanging theirs for the latter. In one last attempt to reclaim the facility, the CIS released the prototype, which engaged the marines head on, forcing their march to a halt. They were almost forced to retreat until Trekk's platoon reached the Marines, able to flank the Droid and pierce it's heavy shielding. Minutes later, the station now belonged to the Marines, as did it's former owner. Once the dust settled, Trekk immediately began probing Bacara for information on the 12th Legion. To which Bacara responded that he didn't know. The Final Year of the Clone Wars Shora After interrogating the scientists captured during the raid on Sincom- 1, Bacara was able to learn the location of the CIS faction producing the Terror Droids and rallied a nearby fleet to assist him in halting their operations before the Republic had one more Droid to worry about. The planet in question was named Shora. Because it had ceased to spin long ago, one side was bathed in sunlight, turning it into a tropical paradise often blighted by storms, while the other side was cloaked in an icy darkness, burying any signs of previous inhabitants under meters of snow and ice. Upon arriving in the planet's atmosphere they were bombarded not just by the defending armada, but by planetary guns that were preventing them getting close enough to target the Capital Ships. Miraculously, a single Acclamator was able to slip through. Landing in the water, all that stood between the ship and the gun battery plaguing the rest of the fleet was a heavily fortified beach. Rather than risk an air assault, the Commanding Officer of the ship, a Captain Hawthorne, decided to make use of the AT-TEs and had 12 of them approach the beach from the sea. Once they reached land, Marines poured from the Transports and began charging for the nearest trench with Trekk leading the charge as shells rained down from the walls. Once inside the trenches the Clones massacred their way past the Droids and made their way through the fortress, silencing the Anti-Tank Cannons keeping the AT-TEs at bay. With the additional firepower of the AT-TEs, capturing the gun batteries was an all too simple task. The greatest defense of the planet was now being used against them, and the remainder of the Fleet was soon unloading an army large enough to level half the planet. Mygeeto Appearance Both Trekk's Phase I and II variants featured the same pattern. A thin stripe ran down the center of his helmet from the base of the neck to the chin. A single line runs down both of his arms to the wrist plate. Both of his knee pads are purely red and the foot of his boots have a red stripe from toe to ankle. Being a sniper, he'd often be seen wearing a Binoc display. When transferred to Nova Corps, his armour lost a lot of its previous markings, retaining only the pattern on his knee pads and boots. New additions were made such as broad red outlines along the Visor that gave him a more menacing glare and two Pistol holsters hidden under his Armour's kama. He also used a bandolier. Gallery Stay tuned for lots of pretty pictures featuring everyone's favourite angry red Clone Trooper. Wikipics.png|Original mugshot Trekk Full View.png|Trekk in his customised Phase One armour after returning to Kamino. Aegis Trekk.png|As winter made its presence known on Aegis, Trekk and his Platoon opted for warmpth over protection. Quotes "Slave is a rather strong term. I am born into the life of a soldier and expected to fight for the Republic. However, I do not suffer the ill treatment of a slave. Not like your friends over there in the Seppie Hotel." - in response to an Aegis Rebel "You're an inspiration for birth control." - to a Trandoshan Merc "Alone you can do nothing more but survive here. Living in fear knowing that this day could be your last. Or, you could come with us. With your help we have a chance of getting off this forsaken rock." - to Danni upon first meeting her. "I'm ashamed to share the same genes as you." - in response to a cowardly Clone Trooper "I understand, but I don't expect you to die out there." '- with regards to a rescue team on Shora attempting to find a crashed Shuttle' "I stay in the army because I support values like freedom and equality. Rights the Republic grants her citisens. The CIS rides on the backs of slaves paralysed by fear. I'm not going to stand idly by while these people suffer." - after being asked why he still fights if he's free Trivia *Trekk's name isn't a reference to Star Trek. The similarity is purely coincidental. *The Planets 'Aegis' and 'Volantis' refer to Aegis 7 and Tau Volantis from the Dead Space games. *Aside from Danni Hikoka and Trekk, none of the other characters in this article appeared in Clone Wars Adventures. Category:Clone Troopers Category:Male Characters Category:Clones Category:Class Rank:Lieutenant Category:Delta Company Category:Member